Ezra Draconus
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Alchemy |age= 22 |birthday= May 15th |sign= Gemini |height= 192 cm |weight= 70 kg |blood= O |eyes= Black |hair= Gold |family= House Draconus |occupation= Magic Knight (Former) Wanderer |squad= Daybreak Golden Dawn (Formerly) |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= |anime= |jva= |eva= }} is a nobleman and third son of the Clover Kingdom's House Draconus, one of its royal families. He was the former Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn squad before leaving the Clover Kingdom to set out on his journey to find Zakari Draconus. Citizens of the Clover Kingdom consider him a traitor for abandoning the Clover Kingdom and tarnishing the Draconus' name. He is the only member of the current generation to have successfully learned and master ; a magic that unlike the rest can be taught and is the icon of House Draconus. Ezra has traveled many lands earning the trust of others and utilizing his power to change wastelands back into resourceful homes for the people. Because of his miracles abilities he's called , renown throughout the entire world. With his great success comes those that were willing to follow and help Ezra on his journey. He later formed Daybreak, a group of wanders spread throughout the world helping people in dead lands find hope and ultimately gain clues of Zakari's whereabouts. Appearance Personality Battle Prowess Natural Abilities Magic Alchemy Magic: A unique form of magic passed down through the main branch of House Draconus. Alchemy is an ancient practice shrouded in mystery and secrecy, only put into actual magecraft by the Draconus thousands of years ago. Alchemy has no true form neither is it known to have any legitimate limitations. At base, alchemy users learn the four symbols which represent the elements of ; , , , and . With the use of these mana symbols, alchemy users can use these elements as if they were their own. Complete control over the elements, being able to generate and manipulate them flawlessly. Even then, the magic's use doesn't end just there. As mentioned, symbols are the basics of alchemy magic and because of that there is a symbol for each of the four elements of mana. By combining these symbols, new magics become available to its user. The combination of the earth symbol and the fire symbol would result in the creation or generation of lava magic. There are no limitation of how many symbols Ezra can stack on top of each other. After combining earth and fire, Ezra can add the symbol for water resulting in the creation of metal-based magics. Earth and water symbols would create -based magic, but is not limited to derivatives. Ezra could simply apply the fire symbol and create exploding branches. Ezra has had a knack of understanding alchemy's symbols since he was a lad. Unlike it's previous users who were all past mid-twenties before being able to even utilize alchemy effectively, Ezra seemed to have always had a connection with these symbols. Among his siblings he's considered a child prodigy. By watching his father lay out his own symbols, Ezra had unconsciously been learning them as well. By using his mana to as a sort of pen on his skin and/or on the ground he can create symbols much like that of . Equipment Staff: Trivia * Category:Former Magic Knights Category:Former Golden Dawn members Category:House Draconus Category:Daybreak members